The present disclosure relates to a sensor unit for sensing a radio communication based train, a train position sensing system, and a train position sensing method of the system, and more particularly, to a sensor unit for sensing a radio communication based train, a train position sensing system, and a train position sensing method of the system, which prevent a train crash and maintain a distance between trains, and are used in information facilities.
Signal control facility technologies in the railway field include various signal device technologies and control system technologies to prevent a train accident, ensure safe driving, and efficiently operate a train.
Typical train position sensing systems require a large volume of track circuits, high costs, and are difficult to repair and maintain. In addition, electric current is applied to an idle track circuit with a train absent, which causes standby power consumption.
In addition, current position information of a train is collected within the train, and a separate sensing device is not provided on a ground, thus destabilizing facilities in the train, and communications between the train and the ground.